The Running in the Circles
by Sweetmaj010
Summary: Set in Season Six where mistakes were made and realized a little too late. Will things continue as they were after its all said and done or will life seem to cease as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

Already Gone

It's like a constant circle, with everything changing and staying the same. He wanted a chance, to take a gamble but she was scared. She was scared of losing the only constant thing she ever had. She needed something tangible; like their partnership because gambles had a chance of falling through. Her metaphoric heart died when he immediately agreed he needed to move on. Of course she wanted him too; she wanted him to find someone who could give him what he wanted…love, marriage, but most importantly a gamble. Now she was sitting in tears because he went out and found exactly that.

It took one resolution around the sun to admit that she couldn't give him up and she was willing to beg for the chance to be in his arms and work for something tangible. They just got done with a case that hit too close to home and she had a moment of weakness. Booth just happened to save her life and her walls broke like a dam holding too much water. She wondered if this was what Booth felt like that night outside the Hoover. Because she felt numb, the tears had finally subsided and she was searching for clarity. Only none came.

Hannah, the girl he met seven months ago wasn't the consolation prize? Bren could not find the logic in that. Anthropology speaking when a male immediacy mates with someone after attempting to mate with someone else, said girl would be nothing but a rebound. Unless, he never really loved her and that thought scared her. If it wasn't his heart that was breaking it was hers.

She didn't know how he managed to watch her through all her relationships because watching him and Hannah was a fate worse than hell. Maybe he was able to put up with it because she had always been clear to whoever she was dating that Booth came first. The same went for Booth, but now she wasn't so sure. She needed to break the cycle, try to mend her broken heart. She needed to go away, but she didn't want to just abandon her friends again especially when she was about to be an aunt even if they weren't blood related she would love that child like she was her aunt.

Bren needed to think rationally. It was three in the morning, if she left now Booth would blame himself and worry. Especially since she decided that being a speed bump was a good thing to put on her resume lately. No, she needed a plan because in the back of her mind she hoped against hope that he would find her and convince her to stay. She knew it wasn't logical but she prayed to her partner's imagery friend that he would.

She packed a few things into her suitcase knowing she couldn't stay in her own apartment tonight because out of duty her partner would come with his alpha male tendencies and check up on her. She needed space, so she decided to check into a hotel for the evening and take a personal day. Once it was a reasonable hour she would inform everyone that she needed to work on her book because of the deadline that was pushed up, while really she was thinking of a way out. As she drove to the hotel fear gripped her; what if Booth didn't care enough to look for her?


	2. Chapter 2

**oh i think i forgot toput a disclaimers on the first chapter...anywho i don't own Bones**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

><p>Bren typed diligently on her keyboard making sure that the pass few cases where squared away, when she heard the sound of her partner's voice booming in the lab. She smiled a bittersweet smile before masking her emotions and going back to work.<p>

Booth walked in like a man on a mission. He came by Bone's house to check on her only to find her room a mess and nobody home. Fear gripped him when he saw her bedroom door ajar and clothes scattered everywhere. _Bones ran,_ was the only thing going through his mind. _She just got back and she was already gone._ He forced that thought out of his head because he would be damned if the last conversation they had was one where she ran from him in tears. He wanted to follow her inside last night but he had Hannah waiting at home and he knew it wasn't fair to her. Plus he was emotionally drained. If he was a second late Bones could have been hit by that car. His whole world stopped as he seen her pause and the car was racing towards. He begged god to give him wings because a life without Bones wasn't a life worth living.

Instead he went home that night to his girlfriend visibly shaking. The thought of almost losing Bones was still so fresh in his mind.

* * *

><p>"Seeley what's wrong", she asked trying to comfort him only to be pushed away.<p>

He felt guilty. The only thing he could think of was "Bones".

This time she dropped his hand like it was on fire. She tried to cover up the jealously but he saw it. Sure they were friends but Booth had a feeling that was only so they can keep a keen eye on each other.

"Is Temperance okay" she asked.

Booth shook his head no. "I don't know; she almost got hit by a car", he explained.

"So she's fine right…Seeley what are you not telling me", Hannah asked narrowing her eyes feeling something wasn't right.

Booth huffed; he wasn't getting into this tonight. **Bones almost died!** He went past Hannah to grab a beer and plopped down on the couch. "Not tonight, we'll talk later but right now all I have to say is beer good…this interview no comment".

Booth remembered Hannah storming away into his bedroom and the next he remembered was waking up on the couch racing to Bones. He had a dream that he had been too late and he needed reassurance that she was still safe.

* * *

><p>"Bones, so your good right", he asked as soon as he seen her, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he held.<p>

Bones looked up at him puzzled. "Why wouldn't I be Booth"?

Booth eyes grew wide. It was hard to believe that he was actually talking to a genius sometimes, but it was cute when the smartest woman in the word in his opinion went clueless. "Bones, you were almost hit by a car", he exclaimed.

She was still looking puzzled. She hoped he stopped at the car part because her facade was creaking. "But I wasn't, thanks to you Booth. You saved me remember. I'm fine", she assured him finally dropping her pen and giving him her full attention looking into his eyes.

Booth was lost in those blue eyes. "Right", he agreed. "But you know the other-other thing".

"Are you referring to when I confess my love and you turned me down because of Hannah? Because if so I'm an adult and professional! Booth our partnership is fine", she stated bluntly like she was talking about the weather.

"Wow Bones blunt but I really –wow love", he stuttered. **Bones loved him!** That was the most wonderful thing in the world. Now it was too late he loved Hannah. "Can you really call that love though", he asked himself and watched his partners eyes turn to ice and realized he once again said another thing out loud. He was going to apologize when his phone rang.

"Booth", he answered.

Turns out they had a case. _What else was new, besides his partner loving him?_

* * *

><p>The victim was between the ages of 8 to 12, Caucasian, male with a shot to the head. The whole team was shaken up; kid murders where always the hardest. Booth and Bren worked on edge. Booth was thinking about Parker and Brennan wanted to comfort him but it wasn't her place anymore.<p>

This put a damper on her plans on leaving town next weekend. She had everything set up all she needed to do was tell Angela. She had already informed Cam but she guaranteed her it was just two months to promote her new book, which was sat to come out Valentine's Day. She never been known to believe in such things but Booth did and her publicist insisted on it. She was really nervous because she wrote this in her spare time while she was away and this book was already in the copier. Sweets once said that she often used her books as an outlet and that was exactly what Love in the Bones was. She hoped Booth didn't read this one.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She looked up to find Angela at the door. "Hey Sweetie, you know he still loves you right. He's just a guy and guys are really stupid", Ange stated coming in and closing the door behind her. She heard …eavesdropped on their morning conversation and was already plotting to take care of Combat Barbie. She thought Hannah was a nice person but she didn't fit plus there was something about her that rubbed Ange the wrong way.

Bren frowned. "Booth is very intelligent and so is Hodgins so your statement is wrong. Also Booth is the heart guy so love is his field of expertise while mine are Bones and plus he told me Hannah was the one he loves".

Angela just grinned like cat. "Whoever said anything about Booth", she coaxed until she frowned mad as hell. "He said that", she yelled outraged. The hormones were getting to her. Doping her up on extra things she really didn't need because she was already an eager spirit.

"Angela is there a reason you're here", Bren asked cutting off further conversations about Booth off.

"Do I need a reason to see my best friend", she gushed.

"I suppose not but we're trying to catch a murder and I need to do that before next week", Bren answered apologetically.

"Apology accepted now what's the what on next week".

Brennan just stared blankly at her and it clicked into Ange's mind. "You're running again; aren't you Bren", she assured.

Bren hesitated before answering. "Not running, forced to do some diggings to promote my new book", she tried to reassure her pregnant friend.

"Oh well does Booth know", she countered.

Bren took in a sharp breath.

"Does Booth know what", asked the man in question. He suddenly felt uneasy and he visibly witness Angela tense up. He narrowed his eyes at Bones and then turned to Angela.

Bones didn't miss a beat. "That we don't have any possible leads yet. The bullet was the right size equal to a service pistol. I do not like to jump to conclusions and since the bullet exploded in the victim and Cam is currently working with the flesh still, I haven't had the chance to examine it." She vaguely wondered where she became so good at lying when she noticed her partner wasn't really looking at her so he wasn't able to direct it if she had slipped.

Booth tensed at the word "service". "Okay well Bones we have a few possible leads so let's go", he said tightly.

Bren hurried up and grabbed her coat and hurried out after him when Ange suddenly grabbed her and mouth "when".

Bones knew Ange was referring to lying to Booth but she didn't have time to linger. "I have to go Ange, well talk later. I promise".

"I'll hold you to it", Ange yelled back.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think! its slightly AU because the next eps had let a week pass before discussing the car and confession thing between them!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for the love and support!]**

**i do not own Bones!**

* * *

><p>A week later it seemed that everything was back to normal. Unfortunately they didn't get anywhere yet on their last case but the team was determine to solve it. Booth still didn't know how to act around Bren. It was like one step forward four steps back. Things with Hannah were returning back to the way it was until an idea suddenly popped into Booth's head. He wanted to take the next step with Hannah; he wanted her to meet Parker.<p>

She was just like his Bones was at first but he felt if he could get the Dr. Brennan to change her mind then he could convince his girlfriend that she would be great with Parker. "You're great with everybody, okay? And I'll tell you what, Parker can't wait to meet you." he told her trying to ease her fears.

Hannah looked shocked. "Really", she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, really", he smiled using his Boothy smile but inside he was just as nervous.

* * *

><p>As luck would have it they had another crime to solve. It appeared to be melted Bones, only that was scientifically not possible.<p>

"Woah, look at that", Hodgins shouted coming into the room where Bones was examining the body and cam were looking up X rays.

"You're excited about the decedent, Dr. Hodgins", Bones asked wondering how death was something to be eager about. She sometimes thought her coworkers were strange people, but as Booth said once they where her people.

Hodgins had the decency to look appalled before defending himself. "Sure! Booth said the dude melted into the truck."

Cam was frustrated not only was she unable to get anything from the x rays Dr. Brennan wasn't getting anything as well. "At this point we can't determine gender", she signed.

Bren felt the need to point out that Bones did not melt!

* * *

><p>Today was a very long day for everyone but they were making progress. Hodgins found a bullet and Booth and Bren questioned the victims wife, while Ange found the VIN number. Sweets was doing his thing. All and all it was a pretty good day.<p>

Booth and Bren were walking towards the Royal dinner in a comfortable silence when Booth thought he should inform Bones on his little epiphany. He felt that Bones had the right to know. "So Hannah's gonna meet Parker tomorrow", he stated.

On the inside Bren froze. Parker was getting introduced to his girlfriend. The last woman Parker met was that lawyer back when they first started being partners. She had no rights to do so but she felt like a surrogate mother to her partner's son. She did practically help take care of him since he was four. Now just like a lot of things it wasn't her place to take care of him like that. Booth sounded unsure about it though. She couldn't read people but reading Booth came naturally. "You don't sound too happy about that", she stated hoping that she was right.

"No, I am, it's gonna be great. It's gonna be really good – I just, I'm a little worried, you know".

Bones didn't know. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself so she of course tried to understand and comfort him. "Because your loyalty lies with Parker and if he doesn't accept Hannah, you may lose the woman you love." She almost chocked at this point. Sunday couldn't come fast enough.

"It's not that simple, Bones."

_Nothing ever is_, she thought wryly. "I suppose not. You could send him off to boarding school; that's what the English have done for many generations."

Booth looked pissed. "Boarding school? I'm not sending him to boarding school."

Bones smiled a sad smile. "Then, I wouldn't worry if I were you."

Booth didn't believe her. "No?"

"Won't do you any good. If your relationship falls apart, worrying won't salvage it."

Booth didn't know how to take that but he was happy Bones wasn't objecting the idea. "Oh, thanks, Bones. I appreciate it."

"Of course".

* * *

><p>"So, after I scanned in all the Bones, I remembered Girolamo Cardano."<p>

"The 16th century Italian mathematician and anatomist", Bren asked.

Angela smiled. She was going to miss her best friend. "Yeah, that's the guy. He developed a series of mathematical equations to describe the skeletal system. So, programming the equations into the computer, I was able to reconstruct the skeletal system – the same way a forensic architect could reconstruct a collapsed building."

Brennan was surprised. Her friend never ceases to amaze her. "You straightened out the bones?"

"I sure did. Check this out."Angela presses a button and the twisted Bones on the screen become straightened out again!

"Amazing", Bren breathed.

"Now, there are marks on the victim's ileum."

"I don't believe an injury at that location would be fatal. But, a nicked mandible could be, especially if the carotid was transected. The victim would've bled out."

Angela thought about it. It seemed plausible. "And we'd have cause of death", she agreed.

"Based on the wound tract which narrows to a point, we're looking at a knife."

"So, he was stabbed", Ange concluded.

Bren didn't like jumping the rocket. "Daisy will need to find the actual warped bone so she can swab the wound for trace from the murder weapon."

"No problem". Angela twisted the Bones back to the original configuration and locates where the bone actually was. "That's the one."

* * *

><p>The meeting started off as an epic fell. Parker wasn't really interested at first. Hannah was the person making Bones go away but she made his father happy so she was pretty cool; just not cooler than Bones.<p>

Hannah ended up taking him to the zoo. Parker had a field day. He was able to ride a camel. He couldn't wait to tell his friends. It was so cool. As they walked in he was immediately wrapped into a conversation with his dad and Hannah.

"Dad, we went to the zoo. They had camel rides."

Hannah was happy he had fun. She could tell that they still had awkward moments when she didn't know what to do. "I was sure he'd ridden one before. He could be a jockey."

"The zoo, huh? What happened to just going to get ice cream"? Booth was impressed he was a little heaved at being lied to especially since it was concerning Parker. But Parker was alright and they seemed to be getting along better so he let it slide.

Hannah rolled her eyes at Booth's fake attempt to interrogate them. " Yeah, yeah at the zoo."

"We saw a lion pee for, like, ten minutes", Parker gushed. He was so happy.

"Wow", Booth gasped out. He was happy parker was happy

"That would be physically impossible. An adult lion's bladder, when full, can hold approximately 1500 mL of urine. The bladder would completely empty in 37.5 seconds", she stated breaking their family bonding time. She so badly wanted to leave but she hasn't seen parker in forever and was enthralled in his excitement. She was going to miss him.

"She says weird stuff like that all the time. She's cool", parker stated feeling the need to defend his Bones to Hannah.

Brennan smiled. She really loved that little boy!

"Yes. We're friends, actually", Hannah stated.

Parker looked extremely doubtful. "She knows everything. Watch this. What animal farts the most?"

"Hey, hey, hey", Booth tried to intercept. It felt nice having his family together like this. He and parker easily feel into rhythm with Bones there to help.

Hannah laughed.

"The termite because of their diet and digestive process, they produce as much methane gas as human industry but you can't hear them", Bones informed.

"Isn't she cool", Parker asked amazed?

"Very", Hannah said trying to hide her distaste.

"We can go to her house and go swim. She can do a cannonball".

"Oh", the blonde was confused. She had a gut feeling that this was way it was so heard getting close to parker.

"Hannah can come, can't she", he asked turning to Bones.

As if she could deny parker anything; she answered, "Sure".

Hannah and Brennan traded smiles.

"Hey, kid. Hey, a little chocolate ice cream on the chin there, kid", Booth said as he tried to wipe it off of Parker.

"Yeah, it's my new favorite flavor", Parker smiled.

"Wow", Booth smiled turning to Hannah he told her she was amazing. Hannah mouthed back a thank you and reached for his hand.

* * *

><p>Brennan couldn't get out of that diner fast enough. She get that Booth had moved on but to keep flaunting like that to her was pointless and heart breaking. She missed the days were everything was black and white with no grey areas because she was finding out that the grey spots hurt. Booth had what he always wanted. He no longer needed her. She knew it wasn't logically to run away because of a man but she just couldn't be here anymore. She was going to prolong her return as long as possible.<p>

She was only going to fly back for the birth of Angela and Hodgins' baby but after that she was done. Everyone life had moved on but her remained the same. Sure she was happy for them but she needed to try to move on to and being stuck in D.C wasn't doing her any good. She hoped that Booth being here will keep the team together plus she could still be called for consultation if needed. Two more days and she was out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**thanks for reviews!**

** i love reading what you guys think and dont worry booth would have is own POV very soon...like next chapter soon lol!**

**oh and i do not own Bones!**

* * *

><p>Today was the day! She was originally going to leave Sunday like planned but of course Angela convinced her to stay for an ultrasound appointment. The fetus was doing quite well and its bone structure was developing accordingly. She and Angela still debated whether or not it was a baby.<p>

"Thanks for letting me come Angela", Bren said as she embraced her friend.

"Anytime Sweetie! You know you don't really have to leave, right", Angela cried.

"Yes, I do but I will keep in touch and be back for the arrival of the fetus", she exclaimed.

"Baby", Angela countered.

"Baby", Bren agreed. They both smiled at the other sadly.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay", Ange tired again.

"Ange I have a book to promote. I am a strong independent woman. I can handle a book tour; a short one at that Anthropologically speaking its perfectly natural to not want too many changes to arise giving your state because of all the changes going on within that you that you have no control of but our friendship isn't changing Ange. Its two months".

"Sorry sweetie's hormones and all", Ange concluded.

"I believe I just said that, but I really must be going".

Angela nodded whipping her eyes. "Don't forget we love you".

It was Bren turn to get teary eyed but she kept her composure. "I know but I don't believe in love but I –I find that if I did I'll love you too."

* * *

><p>A few hours later Bren found herself walking around the coffee cart that she and Booth usually met at. She finally decided to tell him about the tour. Needless to say he wasn't very happy. He left her under extreme protest because he was called in for an emergency meeting. She found herself drawn to the fountain thinking back to the good old days before that dreadful night at the Hoover.<p>

"Bones".

Bren turned to look for the source and frowned. It was a school day during school hours. "Not that I'm not happy to see you because I am. What are you doing here? You are going to get into so much trouble Parker Matthew Booth", she chided.

"Cool your jets Bones; I'm on a field trip. I told them I had to use the bathroom when I saw you looking lost over here."

"I don't know what that means but if you still have to urinate than lets go find a restroom because these pleases do not have baths in them therefore should not be called that".

Parker just giggled. "Yes Dr. Bones but I have a better idea. Why don't you join us and tell the class all the interesting facts you know about the Lincoln um thing".

"I wish I could Parker but I have a plane I need to take in less than two hours. I really should get going", she said sadly.

The boys face fall much like his father's earlier when he received the sudden news of her departure. Parker hugged her tightly thinking that if he held on then she wouldn't go. This woman had been a constant in life since before he could remember. "No, I won't let you", the young Booth declared.

"You have too. It's only for a little while. I have a new book coming out", she exclaimed.

"Is this because of Hannah", he asked innocently.

"No this is because your father and I need time apart. To adjust to the way our life is now and I need to let people know about my book so they can buy it", she argued. It wasn't a lie but she couldn't tell him she was madly in love with his father who now didn't love her back the way she did him. Booth would kill her.

"Don't you love me? I missed you when you went away and you just got back. It's not fair", he pouted.

Bren wiped the boy's check tenderly giving him a little pinch. To a person looking in it looked like a mother who was reassuring her son of something. Bren heart clenched at the thought. She thought of the sibling that Parker would have had if she went through the operation. "I love you with all my heart Parker Booth. You mean the world to me. I'm only a phone call away. I will never abandon you okay. Just call me and we can talk about anything you want", she reasoned.

He smiled enthusiastically glad to know that this time he could call her anytime he wanted and that she wasn't leaving for long.

"Let's get you back to your class then shall we", she asked.

"I got it. I'm almost eleven I can do it on my own Bones. You're always saying how I'm not a baby. I'm a miss you take care of yourself Bones", he hugged her one last time and then was off on his way.

Bren watched him like a hawk as he walked away from him. She was about to go as he was almost there when he turned to look at her one last time she found a red dot on his face. Bones didn't think twice as she ran as fast as she could. "Parker move", she shouted as she heard a gun being fired in the distance.

Bren couldn't breathe. She had reached Parker just as the gun fired but she didn't know if she was too late. "Parker", she asked her force was ridged as she tried to stay calm. "Are you hurt", she asked taking deep breaths.

Wide brown eyes looked into hers laced with fear and concern. "no im not hurt but im scared".

Bren let out a sign of relief. Her knocking down Parker allowed the bullet to miss its intended target. Her partners little boy was safe. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Do you trust me", she asked scanning her surroundings looking for the intruder.

The little boy nodded yes.

"Close your eyes". As soon as he did Bren pulled out her own weapon and shot in the direction of the sound where she saw slight movement. "Come on lets get out of here", she said picking him up and running towards her car.

"But my class", he argued.

"They will be fine. My biggest concern is you and I am taking you to your father", she huffed out. She hurriedly opened the door and the boy swiftly climbed in the back. "Stay low Kay", she said calmly. "Tell me what you learned on the trip so far maybe Hannah and your dad can take you again".

She sped to the Hoover. She kept the conversation going to calm the boy who seemed untouched. She thanked Booth's imaginary friend for that. She kept looking at her review mirrors to make sure she wasn't being followed. They were just around the corner when another bullet was heard. She swirled the car in an attempt to dodge it but it went right through her windshield.

Parker screamed. "Im scared Mommy", he cried.

If she had more time to ponder it her heart would have swelled at the notion but she didn't. "Don't worry baby. Daddy is going to take care of us, where almost there".

She hurried into the FBI's parking lot like a mad woman, driving straight through the security check. She stopped the car and went to calm Parker down. As she climbed out of the car she was met with Agents and was finding it harder to concrete. "I'm-I am Dr. Brennan from the Jeffersonian who works with Agent Booth. We were shot and followed please get him to Booth; that's his father. The shooting was at the fountain. I – um Parker your safe now. Please take him to his father Agent Seeley Booth".

"Bones come with me", the boy pleaded.

Bones could barely stand on own two feet she was still in shock at almost losing Parker. She thought she was going to faint and she did not need Parker to see that. "Go ahead I'll be right up", she answered. He nodded a little warily and then left with the two agents.

The two Agents hurriedly took the boys to Booth's office only to find him not there but they just happened to run into sweets. They informed him of the situation left him with Sweets and informed dispatch to get a group of agents together to check out the crime scene and find Agent Booth.

Sweets took the kid to his office and watched the kid closely engaging in small talk. He took the boys jacket to hang it up while they were waiting but found a sticky wetness. He flipped the coat over and saw that the side was covered in blood. He gasped in haling sharply. He didn't see anything wrong with boy. "Are you feeling funny parks…feeling anything at all", he asked. The boy was wearing a light blue shirt that was spotless so the blood couldn't have been his.

The boy nodded a no. He was starting to get a gut feeling that something was very wrong. "Where's Bones. She should be here by now", he said fidgeting.

The young doctor didn't need a doctorate to figure out why she wasn't here and whose blood was on the little boy's coat. Dr. Brennan had been shot!

* * *

><p><strong>So hope it wasn't too cliche but i had a lot of outcomes and possibilities of where this story will go. So please stick around and review. Until next time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**hey guys thanks for the reviews and alerts. Sorry for the wait life gets hecked!**_

_**I do not own bones because if i did they would of kissed and made up at his funeral.**_

"Booth"!

"Hey, it's me Dr. Brennan", Bones said getting into her car.

Booth was immediately on edge. She never addressed herself as Dr. Brennan on the phone with him. Sure they were a little rocky lately but Doctor…really. "No, your name is Bones', he joked but he was met with silence. He was really starting to get scared. A couple days ago he thought they were back and he could put all that stuff behind them. He even told Hannah that night the director cuts of what happened at the Hoover and after the case with the doctor including Bones' confession.

"No that's what you call me. Listen Booth, it's really important, can you meet me at our spot. I have something important to disclosure and I don't think you would feel like it is appropriate phone conversation. Can you meet me in an hour".

"Sure Bones it's not like we're not in the middle of an investigation", he joked slightly.

"Well I'm sorry I could just tell you I'm leaving for the next month on the phone. I'm really sorry- oh wait you were joking", she realized what she said and gasped.

Booth was silent. He wondered why he haven't picked up any of the signs and frowned. When was the last time he even had a meal with the woman he considered his best friend. "You're what Bones. Your right this is not just something you tell me over the phone. You have known me for almost seven years", he screamed into the receiver.

"I know you're mad but I have to go. Meet me there in an hour and we can talk than. I just reached my destination. Goodbye Booth", she said mechanically hanging up before he could argue.

Booth kept staring at the clock. He had an hour to come up with something to say to convince Temperance to stay. He needed help and sitting around for thirty minutes wasn't helping him. It was that thought that made him barge into Sweets office unannounced.

"Okay Sweets need your help", he commanded as he stepped in stopping momentary to realize that Sweets was not alone.

"Agent Booth I am in a meeting", replied an irritated Sweets.

"Well I need your help in a serial investigation. As far as I'm concerned this trump meeting", he replied just as easily. His eyes dared for the younger kid to challenge him.

"I'm sorry, can we reschedule", Sweets said apologizing to his client. The other man nodded and left while Booth grinned like a boy on Christmas. "Man that was rude even for you Agent Booth. Now what can I help you with", he sighed.

Booth flopped on the couch running a hand threw his hair and sighed deeply. He really didn't want to tell the kid anything but he was at a lost and had a good twenty minutes before he needed to confront Bones. "Bones is leaving", he stated like it explained everything.

All Sweets did was raise an eye brow.

Booth glared. The kid was wasting time. "Well", he demanded.

"Booth this has nothing to do with a serial investigation and Dr. Brennan leaving isn't exactly news. She told the team last week, I'm shocked this is our first time speaking about it. Maybe you really did move on and now it's time for Dr. Brennan to do the same."

Booth blinked. The only indication that he heard was his paling face and clenched fist. He was the last to know…seriously? Before they left he would have been the first. "What the hell is happening", he asked in disbelief.

"Well you and Dr. Brennan never had a normal partnership and now that you have someone in your life your trying to distance yourself from her subconscious because maybe if you allowed yourself to continue being close to her like before", he trailed off when Booth raised his hand.

"Pause; I came in here needing advice to get my partner from running off to god knows where…again. Not for you to determine my faithfulness to the woman I love because I would do anything for Bones. You know that! Hell the whole damn world knows that", he yelled standing up towering over the psychologist.

Sweets smirked. "Don't you mean Hannah" he asked innocently.

Booth froze considering whom that was and what he said and then frowned. "Drop it Sweets. I got to go stop Bones. I don't have time for your psycho babble soft science crap", he hissed leaving a still smirking psychologist.

* * *

><p>He was a nervous wreck because of Bones' phone call and his outburst at Sweets. He should have known going to see the young doctor was just asking for trouble. He meant Hannah earlier hadn't he? He been parading her around for months acting as if she was the only thing that mattered; rubbing her in Bones face because if she didn't love him, he found somebody that will. Truth was she did love him and now she was leaving. He didn't know how to cope with that. He couldn't lose his best friend; his heart again.<p>

"Booth", her angelic voice called him out of his thoughts.

"Bones", he replied hoarsely.

She handed him a cup of coffee and the two sat at their bench. Hannah and him didn't have a bench. Hannah and him didn't have anything but wild crazy sex and laughter now that he thought about it.

"Booth it's only two months and I even took your over protected issues under thought and hired a body guard for the tour", she was saying but he really wasn't listening his mind was elsewhere and she noticed. "Booth are you alright", she asked softly touching his arm.

"We just got back and you wanna up and leave again. You're just going to up and leave", he asked. The unspoken 'me' hung in the air and Bren grasped before she hid back under her facade.

"You seem to be doing well without me. You won't even notice", she assured him although her heart was breaking.

Booth laughed a bitter sweet laugh. "Hardly, Bones I always notice".

She shrugged non-commercially. "Let's face it Booth everything don't last forever. Our lives are changing were both going down different paths', she said.

"Bones I'll leave Hannah. Just don't go", he argued.

"Booth I don't want you to do that. You love her; you're happy. Maybe I'm incapable of love"

He looked sick. "No, no that isn't true. Bones that isn't true at all", he argued.

"Then maybe others are just incapable of loving me" she said meekly.

"Bones", he tried to say something but his phone started ringing. They Booth knew that tone. It was his job. They had a case.

"You should get that".

Booth ignored it staring intensely in her eyes pleading.

"Just go Booth. Just let me go", she reached over and took his phone. "This is Agent Booth's partner Dr. Brennan", she answered when Booth just seemed frozen. "Yes sir he's on his way. One of my interns will accompany him".

"Bones", he started again only to be cut off again. She started informing him on the case. She practically shut down and forced him to leave.

"When do you leave", he asked changing tactics.

"In four hours", she stated.

Booth cursed this case could take all night. He abruptly pulled her into one of their guy hugs. "Oh god, that's not enough time", he strained. "It's just not enough time Bones".

"Booth time is infinite and you aren't talking to god your talking to me", she said as she allowed herself to be trapped in his warm embrace.

He inhaled deeply. He couldn't remember the last time they were this close. He missed it. "Bones I swear to you that I will find you no matter where you are if you're not back in a month and I will be at that airport convincing you to stay", he vowed and her heart swelled.

"My trip is for two", she said confused.

His phone rang again and he cursed silently. "I need to go", he breathed into her hair.

"Then remove your arms and walk away", she stated sadly.

* * *

><p>The crime scene was a bust. It didn't help that he left early so he could take care of a few things. God he loved Cam. She practically threw him into his car after he asked the initial questions.<p>

"Roll it all to the lab', she ushered making it clear that his part was over and to go get her anthropologist back.

He had one more pit stop to make on his way to the airport. He had about two hours left, luckily Hannah's job was in route and he was using sirens. He parked his car in the non parking spot because it was the closest to the door and rushed in the building to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, I'm FBI and I'm looking for Hannah Burgely", he said tensely. Ever minute counted.

She hurried and went to get her. Next thing he knew Hannah was in front of him. She looked scared and then relieved when she saw him.

"'Seeley, you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought something happened, I'm glad you're ok", she smiled kissing his lips and he broke off the kiss.

"Something did happen. Hannah I need to know that this thing you and I have is worth it because I've been telling everybody I love you and you know me. I want kids, marriage the whole package I need to know that I'm not losing everything for nothing. I need to know that you love me past the moon. I'm not asking you to marry me now but sometime soon and I need to know if you're in for this'.

"Seeley can this wait. I'm at work", she said looking around nervously. She knew she was stalling for time and gulped at the look of determination on his face. "I need time to think can we talk when I get home".

"Hannah it isn't that complicated. It's either you love me or you don't. "

'I do love you Seeley", she said cupping his face.

'I'm sensing a but", Booth said bluntly.

"But I need time", she said sadly.

Booth let go of her. "I'm all out of time", Booth told her honestly.

"What does that mean", she asked.

"I need to go get something important back. I'm sorry but I have to go", he said turning and running out the door.

"Seeley", she called after him. She had a feeling things were over between them but she knew their story wasn't over. He never turned back and for the first time in a long time Hannah shed a tear over a man.

* * *

><p>Booth arrived at the airport with forty minutes to spare. He flashed his badge to anyone and everyone on his way to Bones shuttle. He looked around and frowned. She wasn't there. Maybe he was too late. He went to ask an attended and he was assured that she did not board any planes and that her flight left in twenty. He paced the section glancing at his watch. He had a bad feeling about this. He rung her but she didn't pick up. The flight attend was now calling for the last time when his phone rang. "Booth", he answered.<p>

"Where are you? You need to get to the Hoover right now. Like yesterday now", Sweets ranted into the phone before realizing he was probably making Booth extremely alert.

"Sweets what's wrong. Is it Bones", he asked swallowing the lump in his throat. He started to make a hearty exit. "Sweets answer me", he demanded into the phone as he made it to his car in record time and the man still hadn't answered.

"Well Agent Booth the good news is that we have your son here and he is completely unharmed and oblivious to what happened to him".

"Booth head was spinning. "What Parker? He was on a field trip- is he okay. Does Rebecca know…what happened", Booth was trying not to panic. It was a task that he was failing miserably at as he had the steering wheel in a death grip. He was at least 30 minutes away.

"Agent Booth thanks to Dr. Brennan he is fine. They were involved in a shooting. The guys investigating the scene said that Dr. Brennan was able to fire arms on him and he not only left his weapon but we also have some blood dropping on the man responsible."

Despite his self Booth smiled, but something wasn't adding up." Why isn't Bones telling me this? This is our- um this is Parks were talking about. She would have told me herself but you're telling me. Where is she?"

Sweets hesitated. "I think that part of information is best told when you're not driving at 100 miles an hour", he stated. "Just get here, your son needs you".

"Sweets, listen kid if you don't tell me what I need to hear. I will shot you as soon as I see you. Now spill".

"Dr. Brennan was shot in efforts to protect Parker. She took the bullet meant for him. The security downstairs said she didn't even realize it until she had Parker here safely. She then insisted on driving herself to the hospital because it was only a flesh wound. Agent Booth that was over an hour ago. We double checked the closest hospital and there are no patients under the name of Temperance Brennan registered.

"Why", Booth trailed off. His partner was shot and missing. He felt his heart stop and momentarily so did the car.

He was really happy that every car was out of his way anyways because of the sirens that haven't been turned off in four hours. He didn't know how he got to the Hoover. All he knew was that Parker flung at him as soon as he saw him. He vaguely remembered seeing Rebecca there while he hung to his son like a life line.

"Agent Booth, they need you at the Jeffersonian. Don't worry your son and his mother is being placed in protected custody until this is over." He nodded numbly.

"Daddy how comes Bones haven't come back yet", his son asked.

Booth hated lying but there was no way he wanted to tell his son this. "She told you bout her book right Bub", he asked and Parks nodded. "Well she had to go do that and she was running really late. But you know how much we love you right", he asked.

Parker smiled. "Yup i know and Dr. Bones loves us too. She told me so", Parker stated really proud of himself.

"God I'm so happy you're safe", he said hugging his son before kissing the top of his head and letting go of him. Holding him at an arm's length he checked for any injuries pulling him back into a hug.

Today started out as a wreck when he was trying to get Bones to stay. Now he just prayed she was still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea...between the appointment with Angela and meeting Parker is when bones finally told him she was leaving. In chapter 4 i said that chapter 5 was going to be Booths POV. Sorry for the confusion. she met up with parker roughly an hour or so later and booth is trying to be on bones time line to stop her from catching the plan. of course she dont show up because of what happened. o<strong>

**oh and did you guys noticed that i used a line from Angel "i will remember you" episode. **


	6. Chapter 6

**_thanks for the reviews everybody. their my motivation!_**

**_ i do not own bones!_**

**_But please fill free to review anyways!_**

* * *

><p><em>Twelve hours…. <em>

It had been twelve hours since he found out Bones took a bullet for his son. Twelve hours since he found out that she was missing and injured. He checked all the hospitals within the D.C area looking for her but there was no trace of her at all. It was if Dr. Temperance Brennan simply disappeared. He put out an Amber Alert for her and stupidly realized that he had not informed the Jeffersonian about the situation. He still remembered Angela hysterical call to him hours ago.

_"Why the hell didn't you tell us. We had to find out from Sweets, Booth", she yelled into the phone._

_Booth swallowed the lump in his throat. He's been having trouble breathing whenever his mind drifted to possible outcomes of this situation. "I was too busy trying to find my partner. I'm sorry if you slipped my mind."_

_"You're the reason she was running in the first place. She wanted to get the hell away from you and Barbie playing house", she snapped and then immediately cursed. She was mad but she knew this was not helping anything. It just popped in her head. "Booth look I'm"'_

_"No, Angela don't", he said curtly still reeling the new information. Bones was going to run and leave him again. "Did Cam and Hodgins get anything from the c-crime scene", he asked professionally extremely glad that he wasn't face to face with the artist. There was only so much pain he could hide._

_"Um, there running test now. Booth I'm really sorry", she whined._

_"Don't apologize for being honest. Look I'm wrapping up a few things here, so I'll be over there in thirty"._

_"Booth", she called._

_"Yea"._

_"Don't worry you'd find her. You always do"_

_"Do you really believe that?"_

_"She does and that's what matters at the end of the day, right", she asked._

_"I gotta go", he said hanging up the phone and slammed his head against the nearest wall._

The FBI had no leads so far. They had blood samples to run test on and a gun left behind dusting for prints. All of which were sent to the Jeffersonian, being tested. That type of test normally took twenty four hours. Booth feared they didn't have that long. Once he kissed his son good bye and made sure that he was safe he sped to the lab.

He immediately went to the platform hovering and pacing recklessly. "Did you get prints? Tell me you found something, anything. We're losing time People", he urged. the first twelve hours in a missing person's act was critical.

Cam had enough. Just like everyone else she wanted to find her leading anthropologist and make sure she wasn't hurt or worse. Of course they had their difference when she first came here and they clashed every now and again but she was really a good friend to have in her corner.

"Booth we're going to find her", she spoke with a confidence she didn't have. "This is what we do".

"Yea but normally you do it with Bones", he snapped.

"I'm ordering you to get out my lab so we can concentrate on finding the evidence. Seeley go home, or go to Dr. Brennan's office and rest. You're gonna need it for when you catch the SOB that did this to her".

He looked at her. He really didn't want to leave but he could feel the mentally exhaustion setting in. it had been a really hard day. He just looked at her not even bothering to call her out on calling him by his first name and turned around.

"Wait", she said meekly.

He paused and turned back around feeling defeated. "Parks okay right. I heard he was the original target", she stated sadly.

"Yea", booth smiled the first time since he found out Bones was missing. "He's perfect", he exclaimed and turned to go to bones office. Therefore he was close to get the information as soon as they found something.

He laid down the couch trying to remember the last time he came in here to do anything besides work. He frowned, they really didn't do anything fun outside of work since Hannah came into his life. It's funny how a tragedy could make people see the error of their ways. Time was special and even though Bones would say it's ongoing endlessly. They both knew that something could happen in a moment notice and instead of using that time to convince her that she was the standard. He ran off and found the status quo like nothing happened and waving her around every chance he could. He knew he grew to love Hannah, especially since she decided to leave Afghanistan to come be with him. He felt like he owed her something but the truth was he didn't know if he was going to see her again before then. All he knew was that he loved Bones, still did with all his heart. He just hoped it wasn't too late to fix what been so badly damaged.

He fell into a restless dream; a dream where rain and tequila bought them together and instead of her getting into the cab alone he went with her. He could have stayed in the dream forever. Bones and he were preparing for their second child; his third. They weren't married but he was working on it.

Something or someone was luring him out of his dream and he awoke with a start. He felt so empty and couldn't remember why until he saw blonde hair and hazel eyes and the memories kept flooding back. "Bones", he grunted becoming fully awake and hoping off the couch so he could find out any new information.

Hannah cringed when he said his partners name."Seeley, I'm sorry. I heard what happen. Is Parker okay", she asked pulling him into a hug only to be shrugged off.

Booth notice how she didn't bring up Temperance. "Parker is fine, but we'll talk later. I need to find Bones", he said leaving no confusion that this conversation was over.

"Find her", she asked confused. "Why".

Booth snapped. "Because she's missing and hurt Hannah. She's my partner and I would walk through hell or high water to bring her back. Don't doubt that for a second", he sneered.

"She isn't missing Booth", she paused and regretted it when his face lite up like a kid on Christmas. She hurried and swallowed, cursing how his friends who left her to be the bearer of bad news.

She then proceeded to utter the words he was never prepared to hear.

"She's dead Booth. Found her body over two hours ago. I'm so sorry I know how good of a friend she was to you. She was a good friend to me".

Booth face hardened. This was official the worst twelve hours of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**_don't hate me yet. i knew i had to hurry and post this chapter before you guys killed me._**

**_thanks for all the reviews and love...hope you enjoy._**

**_Very important...this is what happened after Cam told booth to take his butt to sleep. So its all within the same twelve hours...now action!_**

* * *

><p><em>Twelve hours.<em>

It had been twelve hours since they found out that Brennan took a shot intended for her partner's son. They had been working around the clock for answers. Angela was discovering the height of the criminal by comparing the dimensions of the crime scene. Cam was trying to id the criminal based off prints. Hodgins was seeing if he could get anything from the particulates. Clark ran the blood samples looking for a match.

"Guys look at this", Cam stated as she saw a hug thumb print on the gun.

The others came to stare at their boss curiously. They all had been avoiding each other intend to find out as much as possible before Booth actually shots someone. They were lucky when he went to Dr. Brennan's office without a fight but they knew when the big guy woke up they better have a whole lot of data.

"It's a print, now let's id it", Clark said hurriedly.

"Yea but why would it be placed there and why isn't there any other prints in sight" Angela asked. She scanned the gun threw her weapons list. "Not good", she said looking up. "This is a sniper's riffle. I'm willing to bet whose finger print that is", she stated gravely staring at the gun.

Hodgins saw where his wife was going with this and he didn't like it one bit. He inhaled sharply sharing a look with Cam. "Broadsky", he uttered.

"My money is with you, but I'm still going to run it just to be sure. You know what Doctor Brennan would say".

"God I hope she's alright", Angela cried. She was trying so hard to be there for her friend but with all the pregnancy hormones it was proofing to be a losing battle.

"We will find her Ange", Hodgins stated determinedly.

"Well did you know that Reports of missing persons have increased six fold in the past 25 years, from roughly 150,000 in 1980 to about 900,000 this year? The increase was driven in part by the country's growing population. But the numbers also indicate that law enforcement treats the cases more seriously now, including those of marginalized citizens. An astounding 2,300 Americans are reported missing every day, including both adults and children", Mr. Vincent told the group.

Angela started crying harder.

"Not helping Mr. Niguel Murrey," Cam stated calmly. 2,300 was a really big number. "Wow, okay people lets get's back to work before Booth wakes up. Hodgins make sure your wife rest; I want nothing else to happen to my staff",

She turned back to the weapon before and sighed greatly.

* * *

><p>Her head felt really, really heavy. The last thing she remembered was talking to Parker and then everything else was a little fuzzy. "Ugh my head", she reported trying to understand what happened. Her senses told her she was in a hospital.<p>

"Glad to see your awake", a male doctor said with Bren chart in his hands. "How are you feeling? I'm Doctor Anderson. Do you remember anything ma'am".

Bren took a moment before she composed her response. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian. Why am I here'?

"You were in a car accident but you were also shot. We were hoping you can tell us what happened but no permanent damage", he paused waiting for her to come to terms.

"Shot", she repeated and suddenly blonde hair and warm brown eyes filled her mind; Parker! Her heart started racing uncontrollably which was irrational because Parker was with Booth perfectly safe. Yet she still panicked.

The man rushed to give her more pain medication and tried to coach her into calmness. "We already called your medical contact. They should be on their way".

Fear gripped her. Wasn't Booth her medical contact? Irrationally as it may be she didn't want to see him. She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud. "OMG Sweetie", she smiled lazily the morphine already taking affect. She knew that voice. "Ange", she whispered back.

Her friend was in tears and Hodgins was right behind her. "How you feeling Dr. B", he asked.

"How is Parker", she counted.

"He's perfectly fine. He doesn't even know what happened …not really. He's just concerned about you. Which begs the question; how are you?"

"My heat hurt but there is no immediate trauma and my wrist looks broken if the cast is any dictation to that and I have a gunshot wound in my abdominal. Hodgins can you get my charts. I would like to see them", she asked.

'Sure. I know when I'm being dismissed when I hear it" he joked.

"Honey are you sure you're okay", Angela asked taking Bren's uninjured hand. Bren squeezed back reassuringly.

"I'm perfectly okay but I missed my flight. Where is Booth", she asked expectedly.

Angela looked uncomfortable. "I sort of tampered with his phone because he needed rest and when I got the call I came straight here."

"That was highly illogical and illegal. Booth is a federal agent", she stated.

"And you're my best friend".

"You are one of the most illogical people I have ever met", Bren stated.

"I take that as a compliment. Now all we have to do is catch Broadsky", Angela gushed rubbing her belly. "Aunt Bren is going to be okay".

"The fetus can't hear you Angela and what about Broadsky",

"Who said anything about Broadsky and its called a BABY", Angela backtracked.

"You did, now spill".

"Ugh fine Broadsky was the gunman that tried to take out Parker. But it's hard to tell who the original target was giving the dimension. He left his thumb print on the riffle as if it was a calling card. I bet he's trying to send a message to Booth".

"I conclude your right. He's trying to isolate Booth from everybody that means anything to him. You have to warn Hannah to get out of gunfire".

"It's get out of dodge and she is the least of my concerns".

"For Booth to win, Broadsky must think he won. Why don't we let him think I'm dead therefore he would somehow thank he has the upper hand and Booth won't have anything else to lose because Hannah will be out of town and Parker is probably in protective custody".

Angela sweat dropped. "You can't be serious".

"Serious about what", Hodgins asked with Dr. B's medical charts in his hand.

"Bren cracked her skull too hard and wants to fake her own death in hopes of luring Broadsky out in the open".

"No way", he gasped.

"That's what I said" his wife agreed.

"No I'm totally seeing where Dr. B is going with this. If the FBI can do it to Booth why can't we fake doctors Brennan's. We have the brains to pull it off. I say do it".

"Plus Booth can't find a dead woman. This is my way from getting away from Booth without a trace", Brennan said.

Angela saw where the wheels in Brennan's head were going and she didn't like it. "No, Booth has to know. Remember what you felt when you thought he died, Bren this is not right. Don't leave him like this", Ange pleaded.

"Booth can't know because Broadsky has to think it's real. I won't go far and u can send me stuff about the case".

"Okay so how are we going to get the doctors to agree", she asked caving in knowing when these two had an idea there was no stopping them.

Hodgins grinned. "Money talks".

Angela gawked at her husband while Bren had that look on her face stating 'I don't know what that means'.

* * *

><p>Once Brennan was secure in the mansion with the new hired on nurse the two went back to the Jeffersonian. They knew they were going to need help pulling this off. If anything they needed to be filled in so they can keep their mouths shut because they would notice an instant that the body was fake and the bones were false.<p>

In the end Cam was grateful Booth was still sleep. She sent everybody who couldn't keep a secret home and only kept Clark, Niguel, and Wendell there. The three interns were working on making a skeleton by the x-rays while Hodgins made a skin like substance in record time. Angela worked on the hologram and Cam kept a close eye on Booth.

She actually felt really bad for him. Even though he had been a distant asshole since the blonde entered his life he was still her friend. She had to remind herself that it was for the best and they were trying to catch a murder.

As expected news of Dr. Temperance Brennan death hit the media within an hour time. Apparently witnesses say a red car crashed into her's in a full on collision. Witnesses say this was no accident. Cam wondered who left Brennan for dead on that road, because according to the medical files. That's how they found her. She wondered if it was Broadsky or someone else. Just what they needed another mystery.

"Does anyone else feels creeped out", asked Clark.

"Trust you are not alone my friend", answered Wendell.

"Come on its science. It's never creepy", exclaimed Hodgins.

"it's a little creepy honey', she responded. "Bigger question which one of us is going to tell Booth".

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Studies have proven that it's harder to tell a convincing lie to someone you find sexually attractive", Vincent stated.

"Well, thanks for the info. I'm out", cam stated backing out.

Angela snorted. "Yup I'm out too Studly won't be hearing it from me", she agreed.

Clark snorted. "Why do I have the feeling it's going to be one of us that tells Booth Dr. Brennan is dead", Clark asked.

"Because you're smart", Hodgins joked lamely holding onto Angela.

A purse fell in the distance and they all turned their heads to look at the intruder. Standing at the entrance was none other than Hannah. All the color drained from her face. "Temperance is dead", she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot thickens...pennies for your thoughts...please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the review...**

**disclaimers and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Your lying", he sneered. Hoping against hope that she was and Bones was somewhere safe.<p>

"I wish I was", she admitted softly.

Booth felt sick. He dealt with death on an everyday basis yet he never thought this would happen. He dealt with battle buddies dying in his arms but he knew he wouldn't survive a life without Bones. Her office was getting smaller and smaller. It was harder to breathe suddenly. Bones would call it irrational and stomp on his feelings intentionally causing them to bicker distracting him from what he was really upset about in the first place. Now she was just gone. He prayed God forgave her ignorance and he would see her again because underneath all that logic was a beautiful soul. Hannah was still talking but he couldn't make out the words."Where is she", he asked. Hell Hannah knew everything else and he needed proof. That was what Bones would have said. Never jump to conclusions without proof. He watched as Hannah froze and he went towards the door.

"The platform Seeley but I really think we should just go home. You don't need to see her baby".

"She's my partner", he stated as if that would justify everything and went to the platform.

* * *

><p>What normally took seconds on a good day felt like hours. He swiped his card and dragged his feet up on the platform.<p>

"I really don't like her", Angela cried dramatically. "I mean come on all because she's screwing Booth doesn't just give her the right to say she can break the news more easily. Like my best friend's death will somehow be sweeter coming off her lips", Ange cried appalled.

"Well did you want to be the one to do", asked Cam soberly. "I think we all could use the day off", she said her voice was trembling as she heard someone drop to their knees. The group all turned to see Booth by the replica of Dr. Brennan's body. He didn't even make it far before he collapsed.

"No", he howled in agony. Seeing her just made it more real.

Angela started crying again and knelt down next to him. He gripped her furiously as he tried to pull it together. Angela hated herself because she knew it was going to be bad but not this bad. She had a gut feeling that this was only the beginning.

"Please tell me that's like a long lost twin or something", he pleaded looking her dead in the eyes.

"I wish I could", she cried. "I miss her so much Booth".

He took her in his arms and held her as she sobbed. She was the closest thing he had to Bones. He thought about the baby she asked for a year and half ago and wished that she went through with it. Then he could have a little piece of Bones with him. Instead he had nothing.

"Seeley", Cam stated. "I know this is hard. Believe me its hard but we need to know rather Broadsky killed her or was the fatal injury the car accident."

"Broadsky", he repeated. "I'm going to kill him", he determined. "He tried to take away my family, he halfway succeeded." He detangled himself from Angela and went to the body.

Everyone hid their breath as they wondered if he was really fooled.

"Where's her ring", Booth asked. Everyone mind began to panic. How could they forget that?

"She never takes it off. Are we sure this is her? How many times did you run a DNA check? Remember that doctor…she look just like bones. This could still be someone else", he pleaded.

"This is hard for everyone but we know how to do our jobs. And because of-of Dr. Brennan we triple checked everything to make sure it was right", Cam announced. "Everyone off the platform, go home. Tell your loved ones you love them and be prepared to work with a heavy heart tomorrow because we need to catch this creep pronto."

At Cam's order everyone left but Booth. He sat staring at,. m his Bones. She looked like she was sleeping. He held her hand and sat in the chair next to her. He cried silently. This was his entire fault. "Baby, I like to believe that I'm right and you're really mad that I was and that you can hear me right now. I want to tell you how sorry I am. If you- you saved our son Bones. I know he's not biology yours but that blood stuff don't matter. I shouldn't have given up on you. I should have told you that every night I still dreamed of those 30, 40, 50 years. I wasted so much time in trying to be mad, that I lost sight over what's important. I lost sight of you and now you're gone."

"I don't think I can do this alone Bones. Us, isn't us without you. I'm not me without you. I'm so sorry Baby. Please forgive me. I lied Hannah wasn't never the standard. You were, and you were right I was just trotting around with a consolation prize. I'm going to find who did this to you and I'm going to kill him. I love you Dr. Temperance Brennan that was always a constant and I'm sorry you had to question that for a second. "

Booth sat waiting for an answer, only none came. He sat waiting for a finger to twitch or a eye to flutter but she laid their as cold as stone. "I don't want to leave you", he admitted.

"Booth".

He turned to see Cam back on the platform. "Camellie", he whispered. "I messed up and I can't fix this". He looked so lost with his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Seeley", she started to say but she had no words. "We all mess up sometimes", she admitted. '_Like now_', she thought. "I'm sorry but I'm kicking you out the lab and I need to put- put the body away before I leave".

Booth eyes got wide. "Put-put her away. No, you can't I don't want her to be alone Cam. You just can't put bones away like she's nothing. Like she meant nothing", he screamed.

If Cam was a lesser woman she would have flinched. "it must be done, or the body will start to decay if it's not on ice".

"Please five more minutes", he begged.

"Booth this isn't healthy.

"Cam, as a friend".

"As a friend, Seeley go home. Get some rest, hug your little boy, and get a clear mind so we can stop Broadsky".

Booth looked at Bones once more before he got up. "Bye baby", he whispered while kissing her forehead. He looked at Cam and left wordlessly. He didn't want to see Bones get into the fridge. Therefore he didn't see Cam turn off the projection table and place the head and hand in a box within a cabinet.

"Seeley", Hannah stated.

Booth looked exhausted and his eyes where blood shoot red from crying. Looking at Hannah she looked pretty pissed but he was too drained to care. "Not tonight", he said.

"If not tonight then when", she cried following him to his car.

"What are you still doing here", he countered.

"I was waiting for you but I didn't expect to hear some Romeo and Juliet confession", she hollered.

"I don't know what you want me to say. My partner just – she's gone".

"Sounds like she was more than a partner", she hollered.

Booth looked wordlessly at his girlfriend. "Look I", he started to say.

"No I get it. I was rebound girl. We both knew it, you're in no position to drive. Let me take you home and I can pack my stuff and be on the way."

Booth inhaled sharply. "Your leaving", he repeated like if his day couldn't get any worse.

"You honestly expected me to stay", she asked.

Booth sighed. "Guess not".

They turned to go to her car because booth did think it wouldn't be best for him to drive. They stopped in front of a yellow sedan. "Ah, where's your red one", he asked.

"It's in the shop", she quickly stated.

"Why, where you in an accident, are you okay", he asked genuinely concerned.

"Let's not talk about this right now", she said.

The rest of the way was driven in silence. It wasn't the comfortable silence that he driven with Brennan in. that silence he would never have again. This one was tense and awkward. Wordlessly they went to his apartment. He went to the fridge and got out a beer and she went to pack her things. She was gone within the hour and Booth was once again alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts.**

**I do not own the show but if someone can tell me when their going to start playing new episodes...please let me know! lol...now sit back, relax your feet and enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p>Brennan was absolutely bored. She was constantly going over if this was the right thing to do. Sure the main reason she did this was to catch Broadsky but a bigger part of her was afraid. She knew she needed Booth but now all she wanted was to say f*** the rules and f**** Hannah. Only Booth wouldn't do that because it was wrong and he was a gentleman. She was safer dead. Booth couldn't protect her all the time and she would be an open target anywhere with him. It was the most logical response. So why did she feel so bad?<p>

Bren entered the Hodgins' basement itching for something to do. It was a nice set up for a lab and an art studio. Her head was still foggy but she figured she could clear it by working. A red car kept flashing in her mind and Bren forced it away while she looked at the X-rays.

After she was done she was logging on to Angela's computer. It seems that she had a back up Angelator at her house. Even with all her smarts she didn't know how to run it properly. She pressed a file labeled 'Bren's death'.

Bren was expecting to see more evidence and information about the car crash she was in because she didn't really remember that. Instead she heard the thick hollow sound of her partner's voice.

She knew it was wrong but she couldn't pry herself away. He called her baby again. She really hated pet names but Booth always proved her wrong. He was crying and tears were starting to roll down her face as well.

_"Baby, I like to believe that I'm right and you're really mad that I was and that you can hear me right now. I want to tell you how sorry I am. If you- you saved our son Bones. I know he's not biology yours but that blood stuff don't matter. I shouldn't have given up on you. I should have told you that every night I still dreamed of those 30, 40, 50 years. I wasted so much time in trying to be mad, that I lost sight over what's important. I lost sight of you and now you're gone."_

"I'm right here Booth", she shouted. "You're not too late, we'll be fine", she cried.

There was a long paused and she hope he heard her. Sure it was going to be a lot of questions and he was probably about to be mad as hell. Her plan about Broadsky was out the window. She didn't think it would be this bad. All her hopes shattered when he continued as if nothing happened. Bren slid down on a wall cradling her head as she tried to pull herself together while her partner cried his metaphoric heart out to her fake body. She felt sick and her side began to hurt. She didn't know how long she sat there until Hodgins pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What have I done", she asked him.

"What you felt you must.", he answered.

"I feel like I'm buried again", she admitted softly. "Only this time I dug the hole and climbed down".

"It's going to be okay Dr. B", he soothed. "Let's get you to bed".

"I need to see Booth", she argued.

Angela came down the stairs with a tray of food. "Not happening Sweetie, you picked the game now we have to watch as it unfolds", she stated gravely.

"Ange you should have heard him", she pleaded.

"Worse Bren, I saw his heart die", Angela cried.

"That doesn't make any sense. I just heard him talking", Bren countered.

"Good now you know without a shadow of a doubt that he loves you. So when this is all done. I want you and him to go on the month vacation in a bed doing the deed okay", Ange told her dead serious.

"Ange the way your brain works frighten me sometimes".

Angela smiled like a grinning cat. "Thanks, now since your suppose to be in the bed and my feet hurt lets watch a movie", she exclaimed leading Bren to the room on the far end of the basement. It had a flat screen that covered up the entire wall. "Now pick a movie", she stated as they both went to the day bed.

"Transformers", Bren said softly. She was more tired than she realized.

Angela coughed surprised at her best friend. "Seriously, she gasped.

Bren nodded drowsily. "It's Parker's favorite", she whispered.

Angel understood and the two proceeded to have a Transformers' marathon. "I'm really glad you're not dead", Ange mumbled sleepily as she drifted off to sleep. Both were out at the beginning of the second move. Hodgins came to check on them and smiled at the two women in the bed. He put a comforter over them before leaving a note and going back to the lab.

* * *

><p>The next morning Booth woke up with a killer headache and a stiff back. He thought of having Bones work her magic fingers on him as he attempted to stretch. The news was on talking about the recent death of a famous author and it clicked. He hurriedly shut off the TV and collapsed back on the couch with his head in his hands.<p>

Bones was dead. That lump of bricks wasn't getting any easier to swallow. He was going to kill Broadsky. Avenging his beloved partner's death was the only thing that kept him going. He didn't want to think about after. He was on auto pilot as he ate something and cleaned not only his gun but his snipers riffle too. He was getting ready to go to the Hoover when there was a knock on the door.

He figured it was Angela dropping by to show her concerns but he didn't want to talk. He barely wanted to breathe but he had too because Bones would want him to seek justice and be there for Parker.

Parker; he thought with a heavy heart. He had to tell his son that Bones wasn't coming home and that she was now an angel of heaven. He couldn't do it. Booth hurried outside his apartment and tripped over a box. He glared at the offending object, picked it up carefully and headed to the Jeffersonian instead.

He concluded that the object inside was a cell phone because it kept ringing but he wanted to be safe and do anything rash. He wanted so badly to answer that phone and demand a shot out between him and his old comrade.

He stared at the building for at least twenty minutes. Thinking of all the times he had to drag Bones out to eat. She was always the first one there and the last one out. He wasn't aware of the tears that were running down his face until he felt a drop on his hand. He was hollow he knew that but he would be damn if Broadsky won. He straightens up and headed towards the lab.

"Booth", Cam called. "I didn't expect to see you today", she said. Her voice was filled with concern as she took in his appearance. His eyes were blood shot red, his hair was a mess and his suit wasn't ironed.

"I got this", he answered voice void of any emotions. "It's a phone, that's much I gather".

"Okay, let me grab Angela and we have a phone to answer Seeley". She then left to scoop Angela. Booth thought it was weird how lightly she was taking it but he knew Camille was tough. Plus she wasn't all that cool with Bones in the first place.

Moments later a puffy red eye Angela Montenegro came out pad in hand. As if on cue the phone started ringing. They all looked at each other.

Booth was about to press the button but cam stopped him. "Let Niguel handle it, he'd be expecting you and you are a loose cannon."

Wordlessly Booth gave the phone to Vincent.

Vincent in turn answered the phone and put it on speaker. "How do it feel to have what you loved most taken from you", asked Broadsky. No one had time to register a reply because a gun shot was fired right after that.

"Checkmate", the voice responded.

* * *

><p>Hannah was a wreck. She and Booth were over and he was the only reason she was even on US Soil. At first he was nothing but a hot solider who probably had inside information on a good story that saved her life. But somewhere between the long windy nights and thank you sex it became more. He was funny and charming, seemingly unaffected from the trails of war. She knew he slept light as a feather. If she made one move he was up and ready. Alert. Temperance once told her that once on a case they had to go undercover and share the same bed. Of course nothing happened but the doctor thought she was going to have the same problem when she had to use the bathroom. Turns out that Mr. Always Alert slept like a log.<p>

She wasn't normally jealous but she really envied Dr. Brennan. She was in love with a man who didn't love her and the crazy thing was the woman that he was in love with didn't know she had it.

She figured as long as they were both unaware of the others feelings her spot at Seeley's side was secure. Turns out that changed. Booth partners were highly aware of each other's feelings. Seeley told her that he had her and Bones and he were just friends now but she didn't believe that bull. If the tall tale in his eyes were any indication he didn't believe it either. Ever since that night he changed and it was like he was working on over drive to prove he wasn't a liar. Now he wanted kids and marriage?

Nowhere on her life plan goals were kids. She wondered had brought this on all of a sudden on her way back to Booth's apartment. She was willing to bet that Temperance once again did something to break the dam and Booth didn't want to be the fool again.

She remembered looking to the left and saw the source of her problems leaning over her steering while waiting on the light to change to make her turn. They were on opposite sides of the street and it wasn't that busy. She didn't know what possessed her to do so but as soon as her light turned green she floored it and headed right toward temperance. By the time she realized what happened she already left the scene.

She hurried and exchanged cars putting her old one in the shop. She came to the lab to maybe apologize for being rash and call it an accident or threaten her not to tell Seeley. She really didn't know which but when she overheard that Temperance was dead her heart stopped. She never wanted to kill Temperance, they were friends after all. All Hannah wanted was to make sure Temp stayed away from Seeley. Now she was a murder in a hit and run. It was only a matter of time before they found out it was her. Seeley once told her they found a murder from a knee cap one time. Turns out she lost Seeley anyways. She had nothing to stay for now and she needed to leave before they found out and Seeley hated her for taking away the woman that he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>okay decisions time...should i kill Vincent off?<strong>

**and you guess guessed it Hannah wanted blood and she's fleeing fast. Wondering how far can Booth hold and how long will he be in the dark...time for me to do some thinking!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

**Sorry i haven't been posting as frequently therefore i decided to make the story somewhat shorter...**

**I don't own Bones but their baby is really cute...**

**Now on with the Running in the Circles!**

* * *

><p>Booth couldn't take it anymore; first Bones and now Vincent. To the world Vincent Miguel Maury was dead but truthfully he was in a coma. Booth got to him just in time. The bullet didn't hit any major injuries but he did hit his head pretty hard on the fall. Broadsky was toying with him he knew. That bullet was meant for him. He was the one who was supposed to answer that phone. If he would have just answered the phone, Vincent would have been safe and he could have been with Bones.<p>

God he missed her. He found himself circling one of his old gambling spots earlier. He finally decided to just head to the bar but that option wasn't better. He was now on his twelfth glass and he was barely lucid. The bartender took his car keys against Booth's extreme protest. He wanted to get drunk so he could get Bones out of his head but the more he drank the more he pictured her sitting right next to him.

"Bones", he whispered to a lady with auburn hair. She looked creped out because of the handsome drunk man who was reaching out to her like he saw a ghost. She hurriedly got her drank and left. "No Bones, Baby… don't leave me again", he shouted.

The bartender tapped him on the shoulder. "Buddy, it's time for you to leave", he said lightly.

"So what I can't get a couple drinks to relax now. You don't know me dude. You don't know what I did…still do for this country. The least you can do is hand me another beer."

The bar tender shook his head. "I called Angela".

"How-how you know her", Booth asked suddenly getting tired. "Doesn't matter, call Bones. I want my partner and we can have a few more drinks when she gets here".

The man looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about your Bone-lady. She was really one of a kind", he stated sadly.

Booth frowned.

"Come on Studly, it's time to go", Angela exclaimed as she got to the bar.

"He wasn't too much trouble was he", she asked.

"I understand he's grieving".

"Thanks for taking care of him", she said taking Booth car keys from the guy. She took a cab here, knowing that Booth was going to want his car immediately.

"Thanks for coming Ange", Booth slurred. "I-I didn't mean to impose".

"It's no biggie Agent Studly, I owe you one", she assured. "Plus I was heading to the lab anyways", she said.

He arched an eyebrow. "What's happening at the lab", he asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning. It's not exactly good news. Now don't worry about it, I'm taking you home".

"If it's about Broadsky, then tell me Angela", Booth hollered. "I'm sick of being kept out of the loop".

Angela sighed sharply. "You're not going to like this", she warned.

* * *

><p>Hannah waited impatiently at the airport. Her flight was scheduled to board two hours ago but due to some tornado warning no planes were leaving. She really wanted to get out of DC before Booth's squints figured out she was the one behind the wheel.<p>

"Excuse me; I have a meeting I can't afford to be late to. Can you please see if the tornado warnings lifted yet", Hannah asked as sweet as possible.

The male attendant smiled at her before checking the screen. Her name was listed as a flight risk and until the FBI came they couldn't fly any planes.

"It should really be any minute ma'am", he stated mechanically.

Hannah looked suspicious. "If you say so", she stated wryly.

At the moment two tall FBI agents came up towards her. "Hannah Burely", one asked.

She nodded. "Is Booth okay", she asked panicked.

"Agent Booth is fine considering the circumstances", Miguel stated. He had a soft spot for the blonde. He knew how hard it was when coming in between Dr. Brennan and his boss. Still he had valued Dr. Brennan a friend. His face hardened. "Unfortunately you're not. Hannah Burely, you are under arrest for the hit and run of Dr. Temperance Brennan. Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law", he stated.

The other agent handcuffed her. Then both men escorted her out of the building.

* * *

><p>Booth sat in Brennan office dumfounded. Angela pulled him into his office and told him the new information on the case. She might as well have told him that the sky was green. He just couldn't believe what he'd just been told. The information had sobered him right up. Hannah killed his Bones. True she was shot by Broadsky but it had been Hannah ramming her car at Bones that killed her. He now hated Hannah and he never hated a woman as much as he did right now. Bones was his light and Hannah took it away. He didn't want to believe it but all the evidence pointed to her. He then remembered that new car and how she didn't want to talk about it.<p>

"I'm really dumb", he whispered.

"You're not dumb…you're a guy", Angela argued.

"I'm a cop. I should have seen it. Yet I was the one that brought Hannah into our lives. This is my entire fault".

"We all had a part to play, Seeley it's not your fault", Cam argued.

"I bought her here. I didn't tell her to leave. I let her get close to Bones and now she's gone", he uttered brokenly. "Where is she", he demanded. "I want to make her pay or at least know why", he screamed.

"Sweetie, you're drunk off your ass. They are not letting you into an integration room and secondly you know why", Angela proclaimed. Booth just stared at her. "You're crazy girl-friend was jealous to that crazy sexual tension/ spiritual connection that you and my best friend refused to believe ya'll had. She probably saw Bren and finally went over the edge", she cried. "God I really don't like your girlfriend", Angela cried.

"Ex-girlfriend, I told her where I wanted to go and she had to think about it but I was all out of time. I was going to lose Bones, but I lost her anyways".

"Booth, look you didn't lose", Cam started to say but stopped. She was about to blow there cover. She hated lying and it killed her to know Booth was going through hell.

"I lost everything Camille, if it wasn't for Parker. We wouldn't be having this conversation", he stated.

"Good you guys are all here. I got this delivered at my home. We need to hurry up and catch this bastard", Wendell stated coming into the slightly crammed office. Everyone just looked at him. "Did I miss something", he asked.

"Oh nothing but a drunk Booth and Hannah going to jail on murder charges", Hodgins filled him in.

Wendell nodded slowly. "Ok, I don't really want to know but I hope she rots in there", he stated.

"Wendell the envelope", Cam ordered.

"Oh right, here", he said giving her the envelope.

Dr. Saroyan put on a pair of gloves and begun to slowly open the envelope.

"What if it's a bomb or another trap", Hodgins asked.

Cam just looked at the white envelope with precaution. It was late and she was tired. She decided to hell with it and opened the envelope.

"_I know Booth isn't dead. Two days, the storage place on 12__th__ Ave. 4 o clock. Come alone. May the best man win. Even though I already won what I set to accomplish you'd be seeing your bone Lady soon."_

"Wow that's fast", Cam observed. "Booth, you okay", she asked.

"The sooner … the better. I'm ready", he slurred. "For Bones", he whispered.

"You are not ready and you will not be going alone. Go home and sleep. Then tomorrow we will inform the FBI and actually get you ready for the next day. Are we clear", she asked.

Booth knew she was right but he didn't like it. it was futile to argue so he nodded his head but regretted it instantly.

"Good, I'll take you home Big Guy", she said; happy that she got her way.

Now Booth protested. "I can take myself. I'm not that drunk now and it's not far", he stated.

Cam looked like he lost his head. "Your place is very far".

He stood uncomfortable, not making eye contact with anyone. "I'm not going back to my apartment". He left it at that, grabbed his keys from the desk and left. They didn't need to ask where he was going. They already knew.

* * *

><p>The moment he unlocked his partner's door he was assaulted with memories. He remembered late night paper work and Tai food. He remembered the first time he stepped foot in this place and they jammed out to Hot Bloodied before he was blown up by the frig. He chuckled at how enthusiastic Bones danced to the song moments before. It felt weird being here now with her gone. He felt peaceful being surrounded by her things. It comforted him slightly. He needed this. His apartment was cold with painful reminders of the fact he was alone. He went to her closet and recovered his overnight bag. Before Hannah he spent frequents nights here do to losing track of time doing paperwork.<p>

He sighed. If he could he would do over the last year but he knew he couldn't. What was done was done and now he was forced to live a life alone. There was no one else and he was done pretending that their ever could be. The love of his life was gone and that was that.

Instead of sleeping in the guest room he went to her bedroom and collapsed. Everything smiled like her. Everything was warm and inviting. With that in mind, he fell into a deep sleep.

It was happening again the nightmare that always came every time he went to sleep. It started off really good at first. He and Brennan were laughing playing with Parker this time when all of a sudden Hannah shows up. The day changes to sunny to cloudily as he gather up him and Parker's things. He turns around and smiles' telling her he's happy and him and Hannah are engaged now. The tears don't roll down her face but he knows they're there.

She gulps and smiles. "I'm happy for you Booth", she replies.

He just nods and turns to leave following his family out of the door. Before the door closes he hears a loud bang and runs back towards his partner. "Bones", he shouts. The way back seems like it's always longer. "Bones", he shouts again. He hears another gunshot and runs faster only that the pool room is nowhere in sight. It takes forever to get there and when he do he stops breathing. "Bones", he whispered brokenly. He ran towards her and dropped down to his knees. "Bones, it's going to be okay", he soothed. She was shaking and blood scared her white swimsuit. "Somebody call 911", he screamed.

"Just let me go Booth", she choked.

"No I can't do that. You have to hold on. You can't leave me, not now…not ever", he whispered.

"You left me first", were her last words to him before she closed her eyes.

Booth woke up screaming and shaking. He didn't know where he was and he was panting heavily. It was just a dream, he chided himself but reality wasn't much better. Bones was gone. He set up in the bed and just cried. It wasn't long before he felt two arms wrap around him and the familiar smell of her shampoo. "Bones", he asked in awe. He pulled back to look into her eyes. She was crying too. "Don't cry", he whispered kissing the tears away.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered wiping his tears away as well.

"Don't be, you're here now", he says before leaning into her and kissing her for all he was worth. He knew it wouldn't last and as he became wrapped up in this dream he knew it was bittersweet. He hovered above her panting for air. There was nothing more separating them. Just reality, he thought bitterly before shaking the thought away. Here he could be as happy as he wanted to be. Here was Bones.

"I love Seeley Booth. Don't forget that and don't doubt it for a second kay", she says quietly.

He's lost in this moment. "Am I dreaming", he breathed. It all felt too real but he knew it wasn't. Tomorrow he was going to wake up alone but tonight he was going to love her like he wanted to all those years ago.

"Then it is a good dream", was the last thing she said before both were lost within the passion that was each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hey hey...time to leave a review... lol please<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews and i hope this clears everything up.**

* * *

><p>Booth tired desperately to remain asleep. In his little dream world Bones was alive and safe. He was able to do everything he always wanted to her and tell her things he never thought he'd get a chance to. He reached out for her but felt nothing but air where her warmness once was. A silent tear rolled down his eyes. He had to pull it together; not for him but for everyone else that depended on him. "Get it together Booth", he berated himself. Outside the door he heard a sound. Booth quickly set up and reached for his gun. In cat like reflexes he made his way to the door; safety off. He expertly made his way to the kitchen, where the source of the noise was coming from.<p>

"Freeze FBI", he stated pointing his weapon at the culprit, who was blocked from him by the open fridge door. "Come from around the door slowly, with your hands on your head", he commanded.

Brennan huffed. She simply did not get Booth sometimes. She closed the fridge door and faced Booth. "I …what are you doing…I live here plus your order would be much more convincing and terrify if you were wearing clothing. But in your nude state the only thing I am feeling is aroused", she stated. Her eyes held stories of confusion until an idea came to mind. "Is this foreplay", she asked huskily coming up to him.

Booth for his part froze. Bones was standing in front of him clad in only his shirt. Bones was alive. "Bones", he gasped.

"Booth, are you okay", she asked concerned.

""Your alive, right blink twice if you are or I'm committing myself into the nearest mental institution", he uttered.

Bones blinked twice. "Of course I'm alive how else did we break the law of physics last night", she answered.

Booth was still unconvinced. This was too much to be true. "That was real", he asked cautiously.

Brennan nodded and booth pulled her into his arm and held her for dear life.

"God. I thought I lost you", Booth chocked. "I've been so stupid and then you were just-gone and I couldn't make it better".

"I'm sorry I did this too you", Brennan responded.

Once again Booth froze. "This" he asked. "You did this", he asked her. They both knew what this was. "I saw your body Bones, I held your hand and begged them not to take you into that fridge thing", he yelled releasing her from him. His body missed her warmth already.

"Well yes, it was my idea and I had a little bit of help", she admitted and booth face paled more.

"Help", he spat. Booth had a feeling who helped in her little scheme. "Did Cam know", he asked. Cam was his best friend...he trusted her; he trusted all of them and they watched as he mourned for an undead woman.

Brennan nodded and Booth heart broke again.

"Was it funny Bones, you saw how weak I was and decided to stop playing games. Did everyone have a good laugh at me", he taunted. "I trusted you", he yelled.

Brennan now had tears in her eyes. "It was the only logical way. I had to make it believable so Broadsky would think he won or was winning", she stated.

"Logical", Booth repeated. Booth looked at the eyes of the woman he thought he would never see again. All he kept seeing was her dead corpse. Booth was so angry, he felt so embarrassed. He wordless left the kitchen and went to put his clothes on. He hurriedly dressed and then in record time made it to the front door.

"Booth", she called.

He turned back to look at her. Distrust was clear in his eyes and Bren flinched. "I love you Booth, please don't leave", she begged. The great Dr. Temperance Brennan was begging. If someone told her six years ago she'd be pleading to her partner she would have scoffed at the idea.

" Please Seeley, I missed you too.".

Booth turned around at the vulnerability in her voice. He could never deny her of anything and like he said before he was tired of pretending. He stood there impassive trying to get rid of his anger.

Bren kept talking but booth ran over to her and slammed down his lips over hers. "Not today. I'm still mad as hell but right now I have a serial killer to kill and I have to go into work. He simply held her for a few more seconds. Both were content to just be in each other's arms. "I'm really glad your alive Bones", he breathed.

"Me too", she agreed.

"I really need to go to work", he stated sadly.

"I know", she said as she let go of him. "I-I'm really sorry Booth. I really thought you wouldn't care", she stated.

Booth enclosed her in his arms again. "I will always care Bones. I love you too", he declared.

"Even know", she sniffed.

Booth chuckled. "Especially now Bones; there is only one woman for me and I thought I lost her", Booth declared.

"Now you stay here and I have to work but I'll be back tonight", he assured. She nodded and kissed him a heartily good bye. Booth ran out the door so he wouldn't be any later to work. He was still pissed but Bones was alive everything else was irrelevant.

Booth pulled up to the Hoover a new man inwardly. He thought that maybe it would be best if he didn't' go shouting to the roof tops that Brennan was alive. She was safer dead and that thought troubled him because he could still lose her again. He couldn't handle her dying a second time.

* * *

><p>Ange was hyperventilating. She woke up to check on Brennan and she wasn't there. Normally she would call booth when this type of thing happen but she couldn't call him looking for her dead best friend. She was getting really scared. Hodgins tried to insure her that everything was okay but she kept fearing that Broadsky found out and took her.<p>

Ange was tracing anything and everything but she got nothing.

"Hey Ange whatcha doing", asked Booth.

She froze and quickly closed her screen activity. "N-nothing what- why are you here", she asked.

She took his appearance in. He no longer looked lost and alone; just pissed. "Still lying I see", he stated nonchalantly.

"Lying is such a harsh word", she accused. "Just painting pretty illusions around the truth…I like that idea why better", she stated.

"Well game over you can stop laughing now because I know", he stated gravely.

She grasped. "She went to you last night", she tried to figure out the events of last night, then she grinned as she thought about it, "did you guys have sex because if I was in your position I would still be having sex with Hodgins", she responded truthfully. Then she frowned. "You guys still haven't had sex", she asked tiredly.

Booth face was impassive . What was his and Bones were theirs and he was still mad at the artist and everyone at the Jeffersonian.

Angela sensed this and tired to console him. "I didn't like what she was doing what and I tried to get her to change her mind but she didn't...you know Brennan"

His eyes softened a little but he didn't lower his guard. "I need the layout of the storage facility Ange", he asked.

Angel smiled thinking she was out of hot water and ran up the 3d monitor of the storage place. Booth took the time and learned every crook of the tunnel. Cam came in to give him pointers. He didn't miss the secret look Ange gave her but now wasn't the place.

"I'm glad your back Booth", he nodded and left.

* * *

><p>He went home to retrieve some ammo and his sniper gun just in case before heading over to bones. he knew they had a lot to discuss but he needed a good night sleep . He needed to know that she was alive and being near her helped accomplished said goal.<p>

He tried to remain in his dead suppressed zombie mode that the squints called his new normal look and headed over. He entered the apartment and was meet with the sweet aroma of roast chicken and vanilla. Booth closed his eyes in delight. He could get use to this; coning home to Bones.

"Bones", he called looking everywhere for her. Silence. Booth was starting to get this antsy feeling in his stomach.. He searched everywhere before he spotted a little note on the bed.

_"Just to make sure you come alone"._

Booth dropped the note with shaking hands. This was not happening. He just found out that Bones was safe and sound and now her life was in danger yet again. He went to sleep thinking he was going to kill Broadsky.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for waiting...i thought i been posted this chapter but i see i never submitted it...sorry.**

**Finals are over so i'm bout to hurry and finsh this before something else erupts!**

* * *

><p>Bren woke up with one hell of a headache. She was so sore. She realized she was not in her apartment anymore and froze. It was cold and shabby and dark. She unintentionally moaned out loud alerting her capture of her consciousness.<p>

"Ah so your awake Bones", Broadsky responded.

Brennan was still lucid enough to know she was in deep trouble. "Don't call me bones", she muttered.

"Oh why not…me and you could get along great", he replied.

Bren scoffed. "That seemed highly improbable", she stated.

"Why we both know how to kick Booth when he's down. He hurt us Booth to enforce us to use that knowledge".

Brennan looked down in shame. A part of her knew she was going to hurt Booth and even after a part of her wanted to feel even but a bigger part of her knew that was wrong. She was willing to spend the rest of her life making it up to Booth if he let her. Bren got over her guilt and looked Broadsky dead in the eye. "Booth will kill you", she declared.

He smiled. "I'm planning on it. You see by him killing me, he becomes me. The only problem is that I'm too selfish to let that happen. So I'm a kill you and then I'm a kill him", he stated.

Brennan eyes widened slightly. She was thinking of a response and she prayed that Booth hurried his ass up and find her; like he always do. "I'm not scared of you", she stated.

He smirked before pointing his gun at her. "Well then I don't mind to inform you it's game time." He shot Brennan in the arm and she cried out in pain. Her last stitches didn't even completely heal and now she needed new ones. Brennan looked at her arm with panted breaths. The shot didn't graze any major arteries but she could bleed to death. She cradled her arm and tried to bite down her screams but her arm felt like it was on fire.

Broadsky then proceeded to punch her in the face and knock her out.

* * *

><p>The storage place was like a maze. There were boxes on top of boxes. Some were stacked up really high and Booth identified them as possible sniper locations. He stuck to the shadows with the safety off. He didn't get a lick of sleep after he found that note. He went to the range and perfected his already prefect aim.<p>

Bones was at stake, he wasn't going to lose her again. The FBI backup as within a two block radius and he had two undercover agents as workers. Booth was prepared as he was ever going to be. He was watching out for all the high points and any sounds to alert him of the upcoming danger when suddenly bullets started flying at him. He ducked around a corner looking up to see where they were coming from. Once they stopped he peeked around the corner and fired back before running towards him.

Broadsky panicked when Booth started running toward him. He wanted to have a bit more fun first before this part. He hurried up and aimed his gun in the direction of which Brennan was and hoped to the next crate just as Seeley come on the roof of the one he was one.

Booth took in his surroundings and quickly pointed his gun at Broadsky but he ran out of view. Booth cursed then he noticed that Brodsky's riffle was facing the opposite direction. Confused Booth went to it and looked inside the lens. He saw a figure on the floor a few rows over. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who the hell was on the ground. He quickly took the ammo from the gun and tossed it before hoping down the crate to get bones. It crossed his mind that this was a trap but something told him that Bones couldn't move because she was hurt. He refused to picture her dead again. She was going to make it and he was willing to go into the depths of hell to insure her survival.

* * *

><p>He was running through a maze and racing against the clock to get to her. When he finally founded her he had to hold down the painful sob incased in his throat. He quickly went to her. She was shaking and covered with blood.<p>

"Bones", he cried softly.

"Booth, she whispered. "It wasn't supposed to be like this". She started to close her eyes feeling at peace.

"No baby. Don't do this to me again. Open your eyes", he yelled softly. He called for backup and tipped his shirt to try to stop the bleeding.

"I'm so cold", she shattered. Booth was already putting his jacket around her.

"Hold on bones. Just hold on. Tell me about Mapupu islands", he asked trying to distract her.

""Its Maluku islands", she corrected tiredly.

Booth smiled down at her running his hands over her face. "Tell me about them", he whispered.

So she did. Brennan told him al about her adventures and Booth half listened enough to ask more questions still looking out for Broadsky. He heard a twig snap and aimed his gun at the sound. There stood Broadsky grinning at his handiwork.

"Drop your weapon", Booth warned.

Broadsky raised it and pointed it at him. Booth didn't give a shit about protocol. He fired at Broadsky dead between the eyes. After Booth felt a soft ting on his side and realized he'd been grazed.

"Bones", he groaned. No reply. He felt her check and realized it was extra icy. He picked her up careful of her injury and carried her out of the maze, whispering words in her ear. He could see a faint pulse and he started to run in agony. Bones was going to make it because if she didn't he wasn't either.

He swiftly came into view with the medics and sat her on a stretcher. "It's going to be okay Bones", he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews...hope i didn't keep you waiting for too long. This season 7 is amazingly intense. Defently made up for season 6 in my book. Anywho disclaimers alert and on to the story.**

* * *

><p>Booth paced up and down the corridor. He was a nervous wreck and it was all because of Broadsky. He was the reason that the woman he loved life was in jeopardy once again. Booth wanted to punch something but that would get him kicked out and that could not happen. He had to be the first one to know when Bones was out of surgery. He had to be the first one to see her. He had to say that he was sorry and he forgave her because he understood then what Bones knew all along.<p>

The gang was with him, although they were sitting down watching him run a hole in the ground. They tried to get him to sit down as two hours turned into three. Angela got him to get checked out because of the shot stating that Bren didn't need to be worried about him when she came out of surgery. Like he thought it was just grazed. There were barely any stitches required.

A short man with gray hair came towards them and Booth stopped abruptly. "Family of Ms. Temperance Brennan", the doctor asked.

"Dr.", Booth corrected automatically. "And yeah where her family", he answered.

"Can I speak to you in person Mr. ", the doctor paused.

"Booth and you can speak freely", Booth gestured toward the group of people anxiously waiting the news.

"Dr. Brennan had a lot of scaring and it was touch and go for awhile. She pulled though but I'm sorry to say that she slipped into a coma", the doctor announced.

"A coma… how serve is this coma? If you doctors were really smart that would have happened", shouted Angela.

Booth inhaled sharply. "I thought it was a simple procedure. What went wrong", he asked through clenched teeth.

"There was a serve amount of blood lost and to be frank she might not pull through…let alone", the doctor paused.

"Let alone what", Booth asked.

"Doctor", Angela yelled interrupting. "My water just broke".

Hodgins turned to look at his wife hide eyed. He hurried up and started to panic. "Oh god, are you in pain", he asked. "I need to get you to a hospital", he yelled.

Despite the pain Angela smiled. "Honey, were already at the hospital", she teased.

Hodgins cooled down dramatically. "Right", he stated. He then turned around and screamed for a nurse.

The doctor made a move towards her but Ang held out a hand to stop him. "No", she panted. "You save my best friend, she promised not to miss this", she yelled. "So studly get in there and work that magic", she shouted as a nurse wheeled her away.

"Talk about the odds", Cam stated feeling left out now it was just her and Booth.

"Cam thanks for staying throughout all this. Me and Bones and now Angela really appreciates it", he sighed.

"Booth that what friends are for and I'll keep you posted on Angela...i should probably call Wendell too", she stated softly.

Booth turned back to the doctor. "Can I see her", he asked him.

The doctor led him to Brennan's room in silence. Booth was lost in thought. When the doctor left Booth alone with Bren he stood frozen in his spot. She was so pale and still. He was remembering her on that slab at the Jeffersonian. He hesitates as he took a step closer.

"Bones, we have to stop meeting like this", he jokes lamely moving her bangs out of the way. Nothing was his response. He breathed heavily listening to the steady beat that calmed his own.

He pulled a chair closer to her. "I'll be here when you wake up", he told her sitting down and reaching for her hand. "Which better be soon cuz Ange is in labor", he told her sternly. He sat there talking about anything and everything until he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Her eyes felt heavy. The last thing she remembered was that Booth was begging for her to hold on. Her head hurt but she had to get to Booth. She had to ask him what she had to hold on too. She felt something on her hand and noticed it was warm and familiar. She then heard this annoying beeping sound and realized she was in a hospital.<p>

Very slowly she opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the darkness. She tried to move her arm but again something was holding it. That something was her partner's strong hand holding it. He must have fallen asleep holding her hand. She smiled at the thought and studied his sleeping face. He looked ten years younger fast asleep and it clicked. She shifted in the bed so she could see him better but of course her partner was alert and ready before he noticed that it was just her and smiled.

"Hey there stranger", he smiled.

She smiled. "Hey ya back".

They just stared into each other eyes. "I thought I lost you", Booth admitted.

"I thought I lost you too", she repeated. She was referring to the argument they had prior to.

"It's going to take more than that to get rid of me Temperance. I was a Ranger", he joked and she smiled.

"Good", she replied hoarsely. "Did we win", she asked.

Booth gave her a big Boothy smile. "Big time".

"Where's Ange", she asked and Booth laughed.

"She was wheeled away to have a baby, before I drifted of to sleep she was still in labor", he stated.

Bones moved to get up and was instantly dizzy.

"Bones, what are you doing. I'll go get a doctor. Just chill. I know how much you want to be there for Angela", he stated.

She laid back down and nodded. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard her. "Booth, don't keep me waiting", she called out.

He laughed. "I wouldn't dream of keeping the Dr. Brennan world famous anthropologist waiting. "

* * *

><p>True to his word he came back with a doctor in less than five minutes. The doctor had asked for booth to step out and he finally did after he realized Bones didn't want him there. He was hurt but he tried to focus on what was important; the fact that she was alive. It took a little convincing and Bones belittling the doctors so she could get wheeled into Angela's room.<p>

"Sweetie", she yelled. "I would hug you but I'm kinda busy at the moment. I've been in labor for almost twelve hours", she continued in labored breaths.

"Booth said that his imaginary friend must have wanted me to be here for you but that's improbably because child births are infrequent. Some can be an hour and others can take days", Bones stated messing the pained looked on both Booth's and Angel's face.

"Days", Angela shouted. She turned to Hodgins and squeezed his hand as another contraction came. "You are never touching me again", she yelled.

Hodgins gulped and Booth took it as his queue to leave and join Cam in the waiting room where he promptly fell asleep. Several hours later Michael V. Hodgins was born into the world.

Angela and Hodgins adored their new addition to the family. He was perfect. "Sweetie would you like to hold your god child", she asked Bren.

"I would like that very much", Bren stated.

Ange turned to Hodgins. "Honey can you bring Cam and Booth in here; I can't wait to show off our baby", she gushed.

Hodgins smiled at his wife's blissful demeanor and went to get the crew.

Booth came in with a really big bear. "Bones you look good with a baby in your arms", he observed wishfully thinking.

Maybe it was his imagination be swore he saw a hopeful expression on her face before she covered it up and gave the baby back to Angela.

Everyone sensed the tension in the room after that. "What's the handsome guy name", Cam asked trying to cut down the tension.

"Michael Vincent Hodgins", the couple said together laughing and smiling at their newborn.

Everyone smiled at the scene. "He's going to love that when he wakes up", Booth assured referring to their fallen squintern in a deep sleep.

"We'll never hear the end of it that's for sure", Cam agreed.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Bones was wheeled back into her room. "I don't see why I need this. My feet are fine", she argued. "I can walk perfectly well", she stated.<p>

Seeley sighed. "Humor me Bones", he said as they made it down the hall.

Bones scoffed. "Why would I do that? This is not funny", she fussed turning her head to look at him.

He looked down and smiled. "Oh bones, I've missed you", he admitted.

"That's not going to work. I am not sleeping in the hospital overnight Booth", she paused when she noticed it wasn't her room. "This is not even my room", she stated.

He proceeded to open the door and wheel her in. She gasped as she saw the figure in the bed. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and looked as if he was sleeping.

"When does the doctor presume he will wake up", she asked soberly. "Can I see his charts", she asked analyzing the body.

"Bones the doctor said his brain is healing up quite nicely and all because you're a doctor does not mean you can see his medical records", he explained tiredly. It seems like they had this type of conversation every time she had the urge to help someone. Which was quite often but he loved that about her. She had a lot of heart.

"A brain is a terrible thing to lose", she sighed defeated.

"Why don't you call his parents later and ask permission to review his files", he said trying to cheer her back up.

"You think they'll let me", she asked hopefully.

"They'll be insane not too", he assured. "Now I'll leave you two alone so you can saw a few words to him", he said and kissed her forehead.

"Booth don't go. Plus I don't think he'll hear me anyways", she stated.

Booth stood by the door and shook his head. "I'm a go hurry up those discharged papers and plus don't worry... I did", he smiled closing the door.

"I'm sorry Mr. Niguel Murrey ", she sighed. "I should have done something to prevent this. It seems like everyone I care for always ends up hurt".

"You need to get better but take as long as you need. Although the longer you stay in a coma the odds are slimmer to come out especially without brain damage. I feel silly talking to you. But I want you to be the first to know". She took a deep breath and continued, "That I'm pregnant and Booth's the father. "

* * *

><p><strong>Moment of truth...oh yea<strong>

**please review and tell me what cha think.**

** i love to read it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimers...i don't own Bones.**

* * *

><p>Brennan was fidgeting with the hem of her hospital gown. It felt good to say it out loud even if she didn't get a response. Almost four days prior she and Booth made mad passionate love and now she was with child. Would he be happy? She needed to talk to Angela but she didn't want to steal Angela's thunder. She was torn. Brennan didn't know what was going to happen now. She and Booth were on rocky ground and their partnership was going to be on the line. Two years ago she asked her partner to father her child but only in her wildest dream could she have imagined this.<p>

Booth knocked on the bathroom door frantic and on high alert. "Bones everything okay in there", he asked worriedly.

Bones placed her hands on her belly fondly. "Yea, I'll be ready to go in a minute", she shouted. She hurriedly changed into her pants and a jacket that Cam loaned her before proceeding out of the bathroom.

"Ready", she announced excited to go home.

Booth smiled and followed her out the door.

The walk to Booth's car was quiet and tense. He knew Bones wanted to tell him something but he also knew if he called her out on it she would run and avoid it. Bones kept looking at him timidly almost as if he was human remains and she hadn't made a decision yet.

He started to walk slower thinking how after all this bad something good came out of it.

"Booth", she asked shyly. He simply looked at her and wondered where his strong willed partner was.

"They looked so happy", she stated confused.

Booth was mildly shocked. "Yeah, well they just had a baby", he explained like it was the answer to everything.

"Yea but their whole lives are changing. You would think they'll be a little bit more apprehensive", she countered back testing the waters.

"Yea well, having a baby is a good thing", he replied trying to get her to see things from his perspective.

Bren was giddy on the inside. Her and Booth's baby would be a good thing. On the outside she kept her features cool and concerned. "You really think that", she asked just to make sure.

He scoffed sometimes Bones made no sense. "Yea I think it's a great thing why", he asked. She was really trying to push this baby subject. Did she still not like kids even after the whole 'be my sperm donor thing', he wondered. He stopped walking and faced her. Bones was up to something and he wanted to know what she was hiding. She stopped too and looked up with those big blue eyes showing nothing but vulnerability. Maybe she was worried about Michael's health.

"Look Bones, the baby is fine. They love each other. They have a healthy baby…this …this is the happiest day of their lives", he exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

She just kept studying him. "You really mean that Booth", she asked anxious.

Booth gave her a look and replied. "Of course I mean it. This is a great thing", he stressed out again.

Brennan started top chock on a laugh. Of course Booth would be happy, he was an extraordinary alpha male and he loved kids. "I'm pregnant", she told him bluntly and direct. She paused so he could process what had been said before she realized she needed to add to that to erase any doubts or hurt on his face. "You're the father", she continued.

Booth just stood frozen. He knew that Bones was probably waiting on a response but he was trying to get over the fact that Bones was dead last week, then they made love and now they had a baby. Booth grinned. "Oh my god. Are you serious", he asked grinning bigger as she confirmed it. "This is awesome Bones", he gushed while hugging her for dear life.

"Yeah, it really is", Bones cried back as the two embraced.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Special Agent Seeley Booth had been walking around with a shit eating grin on his face. Brennan was on desk duty for two weeks to get her stress levels in check and he was forced to take Wendell on a case with him. Of course Bones hadn't liked the fact but they did spend every waking moment outside of the Jeffersonian together. Of course no one knew yet; everybody was still gloating over Hodgins' baby.<p>

"Bones", he yelled for at least the tenth time today.

"I need to go out there and access the scene properly. No offence Wendell", she argued.

"You can't", Booth said discreetly looking down at her stomach lifting an eyebrow.

She followed his gaze and gapped. "That doesn't change anything. My two weeks of desk duty is almost up…you need me", she stressed.

Booth huffed. "I- don't…I'm a damn good agent", he yelled. They were forming up a big crowd but neither cared.

Brennan snorted. "But partnering with me made you an even better on Booth", she said with an arch eyebrow. She stepped closer to him, lifting her head defiantly. She could smell his aftershave and like always it made her feel safe.

He was now looking down intensely at her as she was seducing him subtly. She accidently grazed his pants and Booth shivered. "What do you say Booth. Don't you want me to come", she asked fringing hurt but Booth cursed at the double meaning to that statement.

He finally lost it. "God woman you're so infuriating", he yelled. "You do that on purpose all the time for years", he hollered.

"Do what Booth", she asked cocking her head to the side.

"You know that thing you do but I don't care anymore cuz now I can do this", he stated grabbing her head and slamming his mouth against hers. Brennan dropped her chart at the surprise kiss. There were gasps all over the lab.

"Finally", Hodgins stated clapping for the couple. "Ange is going to be so mad she missed this", he stated.

The two broke the kiss and smiled before Brennan swatted Booth arm. "That was completely inappropriate Booth", she chastised him.

"I agree", Cam stated grimly but her grin gave it away.

"I know but I always wanted to try that", he smiled licking his lips.

"How long has this been going on", asked Daisy.

Booth of the partners shared a look before smirking. "A few weeks", Booth said.

"Well are there any other secrets or things you want to fill us in on" Cam asked hurt that Booth didn't tell her but also really happy for him.

They again shared a secret look. Bren stood in front of Booth as he gave her comfort by wrapping his arms around her. "I'm", she paused. "We're having a baby", she announced and the rest was history.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm done but you can still review and tell me how you like it!<strong>


End file.
